Don't Talk To Strangers
by Azure Flame Cosplayer
Summary: Alfred meets a stranger at a club and goes home with him spending the night there, this occurs every week since the first meeting and Alfred's father worries about him as he tries to tell his son 'Don't talk to strangers' A song fic to the song Don't Talk to Strangers, warnings yaoi boyxboy and character death


**Don't Talk to Strangers**

**Alfred worked at the club, sometimes as the bartender but other times he danced on the large stage at the front. He loved his job as he could gain the attention of others and have a good time. **

**Alfred loved going to the club as it allowed him to have a good time and get away from the stresses of school. He was quite good looking, enjoyed dancing on the dance floor and having a good time. His father might not of agreed with it but he was happy when spending nights out at the club. The night started out ordinarily enough with Alfred dancing on stage but as Alfred was finishing his shift someone caught his eye. A blond man with piercing green eye's dancing on the dance floor, Alfred was captivated my moment their eye's locked.**

She was a bottle blond,

She had her 7's on.

When I think about it now,

Just a cougar on the prowl.

**The green eyed man danced his way over almost in a prowling manner and danced around Alfred in a somewhat seductive way making Alfred's breathe hitch. This man was so hot Alfred thought as he begun to dance with the man who smirked and started dancing closer to Alfred.**

She was hotter than hell,

Had me under a spell.

Got that ass doin' yoga,

Didn't care that she's older.

**Alfred and the green eyed man danced more intimately through the night bodies pressed together exchanging names and new desired feelings of lust surfacing between them. Alfred couldn't help but want the man before him, Arthur was what he wanted tonight.**

Got off the stage,

Ended up at her place.

**Before long Alfred was being led to Arthur's place and once inside Alfred had Arthur pushed against the door kissing him. Next thing they knew they were in the bedroom clothes having been discarded and Alfred pinning Arthur to the bed mouths connected and bodies thrusting against each other.**

We were burning up the bed,

Fire needed to be fed.

**The only sounds heard were moans and pants as Alfred thrust into Arthur again and again. Arthur moaning his name and thrusting up to meet his thrusts moaning louder and louder signaling his release. After thrusting a few more times Arthur cried out Alfred's name and Alfred groaning Arthur's name as they released. They both collapsed next to each other falling asleep almost instantly.**

Mornin sun hit her face,

Maggie May showed her age.

And I remember what my Mama said,

**When the next morning came Alfred awoke remembering the night before he looked at his partner for the night and looking at his face he realised that the man he slept with was a bit older than him. Looking closer he saw Arthur could have been the same age as his own father and his fathers words echoed in his head from the previous night ...**

Don't talk to strangers,

Don't do all your thinking with your little head.

Like mama said, just like mama said,

My mama said.

**By now both of them were up and Arthur seemed nice and was even making breakfast which was almost edible. And after talking for a bit Alfred took his leave heading for home and thinking about his stranger he'd spent the night with.**

Don't talk to strangers,

Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead,

Like mama said, just like Mama said,

My mama said.

**But it didn't end there as Alfred went to the club again a week later after being told off by his father who had been worried and warned him of strangers. But Alfred thought he was being too over protective and decided to go back anyway, he was young and wanted to have fun.**

She likes 'em nice and young,

She likes 'em fresh and hungry.

With fire in her eyes,

Let's you try her on for size.

**After a while Alfred spotted a familiar figure on the dance floor and before long the events of the last week occurred again. And a pattern emerged as the weeks went on with Alfred and Arthur meeting at the club and ending up at Arthur's place again.**

Show you a trick or two,

To teach you something new.

Full of bacardi and botox,

Shes fourty and so hot.

**Alfred had been seeing Arthur for a while now, if you could call it that but he trusted Arthur and every week they met at the club on the dance floor and always ended up at Arthur's place. Soon they were seeing each other more and more while Alfred's father worried about him not coming home some evenings and trying to Alfred to stop going out so late but failing.**

The light of the day,

Had somethin' different to say.

My head started to spin,

When I saw her son walkin' in.

**It was a few weeks later that Alfred saw Arthur's son, Matthew, while he was round his house. He hadn't known Arthur had a son, let alone a son Alfred's age.**

I'll bet he felt like a fool,

Cuz I knew him from school.

And I remember what my mama said

**Matthew appeared shocked and why wouldn't he, he was in some of the same classes as Alfred. But he never said anything and went on his way which confused Alfred but he chose to ignore it.**

Don't talk to strangers,

Don't do all your thinking with your little head.

Like mama said, just like mama said,

My mama said.

**Francis was getting worried about his son, he would go out some nights and not return till mid morning the next day never saying where he was or who he was with. Francis tried stopping the Alfred but he would just sneak out anyway, Francis was at a loss as he didn't know what to do anymore and was just worried about his only child.**

Don't talk to strangers,

Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead.

Like mama said, just like Mama said,

My mama said.

**Alfred didn't understand why his father was so worried and worked up about him going out and returning the next day. He wasn't a kid anymore so he should have a bit of freedom shouldn't he? Well Alfred thought he deserved his freedom and continued seeing Arthur never telling anyone where he was on those evenings.**

Hey pretty lady it's crazy,

You're almost twice my age.

I wanna dance on your body,

The way I shake it on stage.

**Alfred groaned as he thrust into Arthur while pinning him to the wall having not made it to the bedroom before the lust took him over. Arthur's legs wrapped around his waist as he cried out in pleasure as Alfred hit his prostate over and over again causing Alfred to thrust harder and faster into the slightly smaller blonde again and again. After a few more hard deep thrusts Arthur came screaming Alfred's name into the night while Alfred groaned Arthur's against his neck as he came inside him.**

Hey pretty lady it's crazy,

You're almost twice my age.

I wanna dance on your body,

The way I shake it on stage.

**Alfred was slowly spending more and more time with Arthur and going to his place even though his father worried and told Alfred to stay home he still went. As far as he could see there was nothing wrong with being with Arthur, he might be the same age as his father but that didn't matter to Alfred. There was nothing that he could consider suspicious about the guy so why should he worry.**

Hey pretty lady it's crazy,

You're almost twice my age.

I wanna dance on your body,

The way I shake it on stage.

**One day Arthur said he wanted to show Alfred something and they had to drive to see it, Alfred got excited and left his home saying he'd be back soon or tomorrow morning. Francis watched him go unable to stop him just calling out to be careful and that he loved him though he wasn't sure if Alfred had heard either so he sighed and went to wait for his boy to return home.**

Hey pretty lady it's crazy,

You're almost twice my age.

**Alfred was still excited about what Arthur wanted to show him but as they drove Arthur would just smirk and say "Oh you'll see." Soon enough they reached a wooded area and got out the car, Arthur leading the way into the woods saying it wasn't far and Alfred following smiling and without question.**

I wanna dance on your body,

The way I shake it on stage.

**Arthur said it was just up ahead and Alfred ran in front of him to see what it could've been. Alfred's smiling face turned to one of horror as he saw not something wonderful like promised but something horrible. Bodies, bodies and human bones within a small clearing and blood covering everything. Alfred felt like throwing up just as Arthur said "Isn't it beautiful Alfred?"**

Don't talk to strangers,

Don't do all your thinking with your little head.

Like mama said, just like mama said,

My mama said.

**Before Alfred had the chance to turn around he felt something heavy hit the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground just in time for Arthur to stab him with a knife he'd concealed on himself. Alfred screamed and cried for help as he was stabbed again by Arthur wishing he'd followed his father's words and never trusted this man, this stranger.**

Don't talk to strangers,

Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead.

**And this is how Alfred F Jones ended up face down in the middle of the woods covered in blood, his head turned to the side, blue eye's looking upwards at his soon to be killer in horror and fear. The man in front of him chuckled darkly leaning down to whisper in his ear before landing the final stab "You should have remembered ..."**

Like mama said, just like Mama said,

My mama said.

**"Don't talk to strangers love"**


End file.
